Sonic the Hedgehog: Operación Renacimiento
by JGO1992
Summary: Sonic y sus amigos  incluyendo a los aventureros del futuro, Silver y Blaze  se enfrentan a un nuevo enemigo, con intenciones tan o más siniestras como las del Doctor Eggman. Una aventura con mucha acción y mucho sentido del humor.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

El Egg Carrier se estaba destruyendo a medida que caía de los cielos. Mientras, en una plataforma, batallaban Sonic y Shadow contra Eggman, en la enésima reconstrucción del robot Egg Emperor. Los tres se prepararon para el ataque. En un instante, Sonic y Shadow empezaron a correr a velocidad supersónica, en dirección al Egg Emperor. Dieron un salto y enrollaron sus cuerpos. La fuerza con la que ambos impactaron en el Egg Emperor hizo que éste se partiese por la mitad.

EGGMAN: ¡Ugh! ¡Malditos...!

Se abrió la carlinga del robot, eyectando el vehículo personal de Eggman. Se perdió entre la distancia, al ser arrastrado por el viento de la enorme velocidad de crucero del maltrecho Egg Carrier. Maldijo a los dos erizos y prometió la revancha. Ambos se miraron con satisfacción por una nueva victoria.

SONIC: ¡Ha sido muy fácil!

SHADOW: …

SONIC: ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?

SHADOW: Volver al cuartel general. Mi misión aquí ha terminado.

Shadow ejecutó un Chaos Control y desapareció. Sonic sonrió, pues ya tenía ganas de encontrar nuevas aventuras. Tomó carrerilla, empezó a correr y saltó del Egg Carrier. A los pocos segundos de caída libre, la gran nave estalló, dando un gran espectáculo de fuego y luz. Sonic quedó impresionado ante lo que veía. Al poco rato, Tails apareció pilotando el biplano "Tornado". Sonic se apoyó suavemente en el ala superior.

SONIC: Hola, Tails.

TAILS: ¡Sonic!

SONIC: Eggman ha mordido el polvo una vez más.

TAILS: ¿Hasta cuándo?

SONIC: Hasta que se haya recuperado de nuevo y decida mover ficha. Mientras... ¡vamos a la ciudad más cercana a pasar un buen día!

Sonic y Tails rieron escandalosamente. Era el dulce sabor de una nueva victoria sobre Ivo Robotnik, alias Doctor Eggman. Sin embargo, una nueva amenaza estaba a punto de aparecer. Una amenaza mucho más siniestra de lo que la mente más retorcida podría imaginar.

Estaba a punto de comenzar... **OPERACIÓN RENACIMIENTO**.


	2. Preparativos para el Renacimiento

**CAPÍTULO 1: PREPARATIVOS PARA EL RENACIMIENTO**

Había pasado un mes desde la derrota del Doctor Eggman. Amy y Tails se encontraban en la calle más comercial de Station Square. Amy iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pues le encantaba ir de compras. Mientras, el pobre Tails tenía que cargar con todas las bolsas (que eran muchas).

TAILS: Amy, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

AMY: Dime.

TAILS: ¿Por qué a las chicas os gusta tanto ir de compras?

AMY: Porque nos relaja.

TAILS: ¿Todo este alboroto os relaja?

Amy volvió a sonreír. Tails tuvo que resignarse y seguir cargando con las bolsas. Al poco rato, Amy vio algo que le llamó la atención. Una figura que le resultó familiar. Salió corriendo como una exhalación hacia aquella persona.

AMY: ¡Sonic!

Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba de espaldas a Amy.

?: Te has confundido de persona, nena.

Amy lo soltó. Se dio la vuelta. Estaba claro que no era Sonic. Era un erizo, pero de color verde. Se quitó sus rojas gafas de sol, saliendo a relucir sus ojos azules. Llevaba una chaqueta negra, con un llamativo diseño de llamas. Zapatos verdes completaban su vestimenta. Esbozó una sonrisa chulesca.

?: Me llamo Scourge, cariño.

AMY: Yo, Amy.

SCOURGE: Dime, Amy... ese Sonic, ¿es tu novio?

AMY: ¡Pronto lo será!

Scourge puso su mano bajo el mentón de Amy. Amy se sonrojó ante este acto. Scourge se la estaba camelando, y parecía que estaba consiguiendo lo que quería.

SCOURGE: Créeme cuando te digo que puedo ser mejor que ese tal Sonic.

AMY: ¿De verdad?

SCOURGE: Sí, muñeca. Ven conmigo, y te mostraré lo que un verdadero hombre puede hacer con una hermosa chica como tú.

AMY: ¡Ay, qué cosas dices!

Scourge había cerrado sus ojos y había empezado a acercar sus labios a los de Amy, quien también había cerrado los suyos. De repente, sacó su martillo Piko Piko y golpeó a Scourge en toda la cara. Salió despedido unos metros. Toda la gente que paseaba por aquella calle se quedó perpleja al ver aquello. Scourge se levantó. Escupió algo de sangre. Entonces, su mirada se llenó de furia.

SCOURGE: ¿Qué has hecho, maldita zorra?

AMY: Lo siento, amiguito, pero ésas no son formas de tratar a una dama.

Tails se acercó volando hacia donde estaban Amy y Scourge.

TAILS: ¿Estás bien, Amy?

AMY: Sí, no te preocupes.

Scourge estaba a punto de atacar a ambos. Entonces, sonó el pitido de su busca.

SCOURGE: Te has librado porque el jefe reclama mi presencia. Ya nos veremos.

Anduvo hacia Amy y Tails. Empujó a este último y lo tiró al suelo, insultándolo de paso. Se levantó y se dispusieron a seguir su camino. Hablaron de cuán diferente era Scourge con respecto a Sonic, a pesar de su evidente parecido físico. Tras un buen rato de caminata, decidieron parar a tomar algo en una cafetería. Mientras tomaban sendos refrescos, Amy se dio cuenta de que algo preocupaba a Tails.

AMY: ¿Ocurre algo, Tails?

TAILS: No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

AMY: No me mientas. Algo te preocupa.

Tails dio un buen trago.

TAILS: Es... Sonic.

AMY: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Os peleasteis o qué?

TAILS: No, no es eso.

AMY: ¿Entonces?

TAILS: Hace un mes que no lo veo, y tengo la sensación de que algo malo le ha pasado.

AMY: ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

TAILS: No estoy seguro, pero estoy convencido de que Sonic está en peligro.

AMY: ¿Y qué crees que podemos hacer?

TAILS: De momento, volver a mi taller. Allí planificaremos lo que hacemos.

Pagaron sus consumiciones y se marcharon.

Era una enorme llanura, poblada de hermosas flores. Silver paseaba relajado, disfrutando del paisaje. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con el lugar del que procedía, 200 años en el futuro. El suyo era un mundo devastado por Iblis, donde las llamas y la destrucción reinaban sobre todo. Tras la derrota de Solaris, Silver y Blaze habían decidido quedarse a vivir en el presente.

Iba absorto en sus pensamientos, hasta que golpeó con el pie un objeto. Un objeto que, al cogerlo, le resultó muy familiar.

SILVER: ¡Una Esmeralda del Caos!

Era la esmeralda blanca. La recogió del suelo y siguió su camino. Para nada se esperaba encontrar una Esmeralda del Caos allí.

SILVER: Creo que será mejor que se la dé a Sonic y a Tails. Ellos sabrán qué hacer con esto.

De repente, Silver dio media vuelta. Había oído pasos.

SILVER: ¿Quién anda ahí?

Pero no obtuvo una palabra como respuesta, sino un disparo de fusil. Detuvo el proyectil con sus poderes telequinéticos, dejándolo caer al suelo. Entonces, a su alrededor aparecieron varios soldados de la nada. Llevaban un camuflaje óptico, lo cual les volvía prácticamente invisibles. Estaban en círculo con respecto a Silver.

SOLDADO 1: ¡Suelta esa esmeralda y dánosla!

SILVER: ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Y por qué tendría que dárosla?

SOLDADO 2: El quiénes somos no te importa. Y ahora, danos la esmeralda.

SOLDADO 1: Son órdenes del señor Genesis.

SILVER: ¿Quién...?

SOLDADO 1: ¡Fuego!

Los soldados dispararon sin cesar hasta que vaciaron sus cargadores. Silver, gracias a la telequinesia, detuvo todas y cada una de las balas disparadas. Las dejó caer al suelo. Perplejos se quedaron los soldados al ver aquello.

SILVER: Creíais que unas simples balas iban a acabar conmigo, ¿verdad?

SOLDADO 1: Ver... verdad.

Con una sacudida de manos, empujó con violencia a los soldados. Éstos se fueron alejando poco a poco de Silver. Silver se preparó, por si tramaban algo. De repente, empezó a soplar un viento alrededor de el, un viento violento. Giraba a tal velocidad que elevó a Silver por los aires. Y entonces, encima de él, apareció Scourge. Le propinó una patada que lo tiró al suelo desde una gran altura. Quedó aturdido en el suelo. Al lado suya estaba la esmeralda. Fue a cogerla, pero Scourge le pisó la mano.

SCOURGE: Tú no vas a llevarte la esmeralda, blancucho.

SILVER: ¿Qué...?

Scourge le dio una patada en la cara. Silver cayó inconsciente.

Aquel paisaje de hielo resultaba impresionante. Pero había pocas cosas que impresionaban a Shadow. Se encontraba en Holoska. Su misión era encontrar una Esmeralda del Caos que había sido detectada por la zona. Pero encontrar una esmeralda del tamaño de un puño en un lugar rodeado de mar e hielo era harto difícil. Pero no para Shadow. Tras mucho buscar, la encontró en una cueva. Era la esmeralda verde. Salió de la cueva. Activó el transmisor que llevaba y dio el parte.

SHADOW: Aquí agente Shadow a cuartel general. Localizada la esmeralda con éxito.

CUARTEL: Aquí cuartel general. Mensaje recibido, Shadow. El Comandante va a proporcionarte nuevas instrucciones.

SHADOW: De acuerdo.

Entonces se puso al habla el Comandante.

COMANDANTE: Shadow, tienes una nueva misión.

SHADOW: ¿En qué consiste, Comandante?

COMANDANTE: En Holoska existe una instalación militar de G.U.N. que lleva más de 20 años abandonada. Recientemente, hemos detectado actividad sospechosa en dicha instalación. Necesitamos que investigues qué está ocurriendo allí.

SHADOW: ¿Voy a tener apoyo de algún tipo?

COMANDANTE: Rouge y E-123 Omega están de camino a tu posición. Omega tiene todos los datos de la instalación de Holoska. Cuando se reúnan contigo, empezad la misión.

SHADOW: Entendido.

COMANDANTE: Buena suerte. Y tened cuidado.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	3. En los hielos de Holoska

**CAPÍTULO 2: EN LOS HIELOS DE HOLOSKA**

Silver seguía inconsciente. Una voz le llamó, una voz que insistió terca. Eso hizo que poco a poco fuese recuperando la consciencia. Abrió algo los ojos. Creía ver una figura familiar para él.

SILVER: ¿Blaze?

Se incorporó. Aún seguía aturdido por el golpe. De su nariz brotaba un hilillo de sangre.

BLAZE: ¿Qué te ha pasado?

SILVER: No lo sé... estaba enfrentándome a unos soldados. Entonces, un viento enorme me levantó y alguien me golpeó por la espalda. Caí al suelo, y a continuación me dio una patada en la cara.

BLAZE: ¿Quién te golpeó?

SILVER: Era un erizo muy parecido a Sonic, pero de color verde y con una chaqueta negra.

Silver empezó a inspeccionar a su alrededor, pero no halló nada.

SILVER: Mierda... ¡se la han llevado!

BLAZE: ¿El qué se han llevado?

SILVER: La Esmeralda del Caos que por casualidad encontré.

Entonces oyeron el ruido de un avión. Silver y Blaze intentaron averiguar de dónde venía. Al final lo vio Silver en la lejanía. Aunque al principio no era capaz de decir qué clase de aeronave era, se dio cuenta rápidamente de qué avión se trataba.

SILVER: ¡Es el Tornado! ¡No hay peligro, Blaze!

Hicieron señas para que Tails los viese. Les vio, y procedió a aterrizar el avión. Tails no iba solo. Amy le acompañaba.

SILVER: ¡Tails! ¡Amy! ¡Me alegro de veros!

TAILS: ¡Subid rápido, no hay tiempo que perder!

BLAZE: ¿Qué ocurre, Tails?

AMY: ¡Ya os los explicaremos por el camino!

Silver y Blaze se posicionaron en el ala superior del Tornado. El avión despegó sin ningún tipo de problema.

BLAZE: ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? Si no es mucho preguntar, claro.

TAILS: Nos dirigimos a Holoska.

Shadow, Rouge y Omega estaban ocultos detrás de una pared de hielo, a la entrada de una enorme galería. Ante ellos, estaba la puerta de entrada a las instalaciones mencionadas por el Comandante.

OMEGA: Esa es la entrada. Dos guardias. Armados con fusiles de asalto.

ROUGE: Vale, así que por ahí no podemos entrar.

SHADOW: Sí que podemos.

Antes de que Rouge pudiese contestar, Shadow usó el Chaos Control, y en un santiamén noqueó a ambos guardias, que no tuvieron oportunidad de defenderse. Shadow les hizo señas para que se acercasen. Junto a la puerta, había un panel con un hueco para insertar una llave magnética.

OMEGA: Dejadmelo a mí.

Del compartimento de su pecho sacó una llave magnética. Encajó a la perfección. Las puertas se abrieron, y el equipo pudo pasar. Caminaron un poco, pero parecía que no había nadie.

ROUGE: Parece que aquí no hay nadie. La verdad es que esperaba algún tipo de comité de bienvenida.

SHADOW: Mejor será que no bajemos la guardia.

OMEGA: Estoy de acuerdo con Shadow.

Se adentraron aún más. A pesar de que era un recinto en desuso, había signos de actividad reciente, una actividad que parecía haber sido interrumpida hace poco tiempo. Y mientras seguían caminando, contemplaban aquel escenario. De repente, al llegar a una intersección de pasillos, Shadow dio media vuelta.

SHADOW: ¿Eh?

ROUGE: ¿Qué ocurre?

SHADOW: He oído pasos. ¡Escondámonos!

Se parapetaron en la pared del pasillo perpendicular. Se prepararon para atacar a medida que los pasos se acercaban. Los pasos se acercaban más. Más aún. Y entonces llegó el ataque.

SHADOW: ¡Chaos Spear!

Hubo una explosión. Se despejó el humo. En el suelo estaban Tails, Amy, Silver y Blaze.

SILVER: ¡Mierda, Shadow!

AMY: ¿Has perdido el juicio? ¡Casi nos matas!

SHADOW: ¿Qué demonios hacéis aquí?

Los cuatro se levantaron del suelo.

TAILS: Creemos que Sonic está aquí.

ROUGE: ¿Qué?

TAILS: Sí. Permitid que os lo explique.

Tails contó a los otros que hacía un mes que no sabía nada de Sonic. Había ido con Amy a casa de Sonic a investigar. Encontraron una carta en la que le citaban para encontrarse con alguien en un lugar con unas determinadas coordenadas, que resultaron ser las de la base abandonada de Holoska.

Tras la explicación, Omega indicó que uno de los pasillos llevaba hacia una enorme sala. Allí se dirigieron. Era una enorme sala circular. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era una cápsula en la parte central, acompañada de un panel de control. Se acercaron a ver.

SHADOW: Parece una cápsula de animación suspendida.

Tails examinó el panel de control.

TAILS: Parece que hay alguien dentro de esa cápsula, porque está leyendo constantes vitales.

Entonces Tails hizo girar sus dos colas para volar y ver quién era el que estaba en la cápsula. Se pegó al cristal para ver con más claridad. Quedó petrificado al ver de quién se trataba.

SILVER: ¿Qué pasa?

BLAZE: ¿Quién está ahí dentro?

TAILS: Es... es...

Dirigió una mirada aterrorizada a los demás.

TAILS: Es... ¡Sonic!

Todos se sorprendieron y asustaron, incluso Shadow.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	4. Colmillos de acero

**CAPÍTULO 3: COLMILLOS DE ACERO**

Estaban todos estupefactos. No podían creerse que Sonic estuviese en aquel estado. Amy se acercó al cristal. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y empezó a llorar. Blaze se acercó a consolarla.

AMY: Sonic...

BLAZE: Tranquila, sacaremos a Sonic de ahí.

Silver se puso a volar alrededor de la cápsula, mirando con detenimiento.

SILVER: Quienquiera que haya hecho esto, es un completo desalmado.

Ver a Sonic en esa cápsula le trajo a Shadow un recuerdo agridulce. Así estaba cuando Rouge lo encontró junto a un desactivado Omega en aquella base abandonada de Eggman, buscando un tesoro inexistente.

ROUGE: Tenemos que sacarlo de ahí.

TAILS: ¿Y cómo sabemos que, hagamos lo que hagamos, no causaremos aún más daño a Sonic?

AMY: ¡Apartaos!

Amy se había recuperado. Portaba en sus manos el martillo Piko Piko.

SILVER: ¿Te has vuelto loca?

Todos se apartaron de Amy. Con una fuerza inusitada, golpeó el cristal con el martillo. Se agrietó. Por dicha grieta fluía el líquido en el que Sonic estaba sumergido. Se hizo más grande. Finalmente el cristal rompió, cayendo el líquido por todas partes. Sonic cayó al suelo, al soltarse de los tubos de respiración y alimento. Seguía inconsciente. Todos se acercaron a él para ver si se encontraba bien.

TAILS: ¡Sonic! ¡Sonic! ¿Puedes oírme?

Al principio no pasó nada. Tails siguió insistiendo. Hasta que Sonic reaccionó y abrió los ojos muy pesadamente.

SONIC: ¿T... Tails?

Todos se alegraron de que Sonic estuviese bien, siendo Amy la que más alegría demostró. Aun así, Sonic estaba muy débil físicamente.

SHADOW: Mejor será que nos vayamos de este antro.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Shadow. Irse de allí era la mejor idea.

SILVER: Sonic, ¿puedes caminar?

SONIC: No puedo ni... mantenerme en pie, Silver. Uno de vosotros... tendrá que cargar conmigo.

OMEGA: Yo lo haré.

Y así fue. Con Sonic descansando en los brazos metálicos de Omega, salieron todos de aquel lugar. Todo iba sobre ruedas.

Se encontraban en la salida de la galería. Entonces, un temblor sacudió el lugar.

AMY: ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Un terremoto?

SHADOW: En esta zona apenas hay actividad sísmica.

Enfrente de ellos se precipitó un enorme robot. Parecía un enorme perro metálico. En cuanto Sonic lo vio, lo reconoció enseguida.

SONIC: Es.. el Egg Cerberus.

Pero había una diferencia. No llevaba la antena encima de su cabeza, de la que Sonic se aprovechó en el pasado para derrotarlo.

BLAZE: ¡Apartaos! Yo me ocupo de este engendro.

Todos se echaron a un lado, excepto Silver, que se acercó para ayudar. Antes de que pudiese hacer algo, Blaze ya estaba rodeada de sus llamas. Se lanzó hacia el Egg Cerberus como una centella. Cuando impactó contra el robot, se produjo una explosión. El Egg Cerberus siguió en pie como si nada.

SONIC: También parece... que han reforzado su armadura.

El Egg Cerberus se lanzó hacia Silver. Lo atrapó entre sus mandíbulas. Usando sus poderes, Silver hizo un esfuerzo inhumano por evitar ser despedazado.

SILVER: ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡No podré aguantar mucho más!

Entonces Shadow se quitó sus pulseras que limitaban su poder. Un aura roja de puro poder rodeó a Shadow. Se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el robot.

SHADOW: ¡Apártate!

Sliver se quitó mientras Shadow entraba por la boca del robot y lo hacía estallar por dentro. Quedó reducido a pura chatarra humeante. Tails se acercó a examinar los restos. Mientras, Shadow se volvía a colocar sus pulseras.

TAILS: No es el mismo robot al que nos enfrentamos en Soleanna.

SILVER: ¿Y eso qué puede querer decir?

SHADOW: Que el enemigo no es Eggman esta vez. Quienquiera que haya encerrado a Sonic en esa cápsula y haya enviado a este robot, está planeando algo muy grande y sabía que nos dirigíamos aquí.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio.

AMY: ¿Qué debemos hacer entonces?

SILVER: En principio, deberíamos llevar a Sonic a casa para que se recupere.

SHADOW: Que Omega os acompañe. Rouge y yo vamos a hacerle una visita al doctor, a ver si sabe algo.

SONIC: Lo problemático va a ser encontrar a Eggman... en un mes ha tenido tiempo de sobra para esconderse.

ROUGE: No te preocupes por eso. Lo encontraremos.

BLAZE: En cuanto sepáis algo, decídnoslo.

Se separaron. Omega marchó con Sonic en sus brazos junto a Tails, Amy, Silver y Blaze. Rouge y Shadow se fueron por el lado opuesto.

ROUGE: ¿Quién crees que puede estar moviendo los hilos de todo esto?

SHADOW: No lo sé, Rouge. Pero estoy seguro de que es alguien con una mente más perversa que la del doctor.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	5. Maniobras de preguerra

**CAPÍTULO 4: MANIOBRAS DE PREGUERRA**

Sonic, Tails, Amy, Silver, Blaze y Omega llegaron a casa de Tails. Omega depositó a Sonic en la cama de Tails.

AMY: ¿Estás algo mejor, Sonic?

SONIC: Más o menos... chicos, gracias por... haberme salvado. De verdad, os debo una.

BLAZE: No ha sido nada.

SONIC: ¡Qué irónico! Yo, el héroe más grande de la Tierra, ha tenido que ser salvado...

Todos se rieron.

SILVER: Alguna vez tendría que pasar, ¿no?

Sonic intentó levantarse de la cama, pero no pudo. Estaba muy débil, ya que apenas podía mantenerse consciente. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por no desmayarse. Entonces, Omega sacó de un compartimento una cápsula de color rojo.

TAILS: ¿Qué es eso?

OMEGA: Se llama "Cápsula de Recuperación y Mejora de la Condición Física". Es una fórmula usada exclusivamente por los agentes de élite de G.U.N. para recuperarse de las misiones más extenuantes. Su composición es secreta y sólo dos personas la conocen en el mundo entero.

Omega se la dio a Tails.

OMEGA: La cápsula debe ser ingerida acompañada de agua.

Amy fue a buscar un vaso de agua. Luego de esto, acomodaron a Sonic para que pudiera beber más cómodamente. Sonic se metió la pastilla en la boca. A continuación tomó un poco de agua, tragando la cápsula en el proceso.

TAILS: ¿Qué? ¿Qué tal?

Al principio no pasó nada. Pero entonces, Sonic se levantó de un salto de la cama. Estaba lleno de energía, como si nunca hubiese estado en animación suspendida. Todos se alegraron al ver a Sonic con su habitual vitalidad.

SONIC: ¡Sí! ¡Me siento mucho mejor! ¡Gracias, Omega!

Cuando más alegres se encontraban, algo les alarmó. Un fuerte ruido venía del exterior. Cuando salieron, había varios helicópteros rodeando la casa. Asimismo, había varios soldados como los que Silver había visto la última vez. De uno de los helicópteros bajó una figura muy familiar.

AMY: ¡Scourge!

SCOURGE: Cuánto tiempo, chavales.

Profirió una risa llena de maldad.

Rouge y Shadow estaban en un acantilado, contemplando un enorme cañón. Allí se encontraba la nueva base del Doctor Eggman.

ROUGE: La hemos encontrado.

SHADOW: Entonces hagámosle una visita cordial.

ROUGE: Nuestras visitas son de todo menos cordiales, Shadow.

SHADOW: Esta vez sí tiene que serlo.

ROUGE: Si tú lo dices...

Rouge saltó el acantilado. Fue en caída libre durante unos segundos antes de abrir sus alas para aterrizar suavemente. Shadow ya se encontraba allí antes de que Rouge hubiese aterrizado, gracias al poder del Chaos Control.

Mientras, Eggman se encontraba en la sala de control, monitorizando todos los movimientos de Shadow y Rouge. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaban allí para detenerlo, que algo querían de él, así que no activó sus mecanismos de defensa. Pocos minutos después, los dos llegaron a la sala de control.

EGGMAN: ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, querida Rouge! Y Shadow, por supuesto.

SHADOW: Ahórrate los saludos, Eggman. Queremos información.

EGGMAN: Información... la información es poder, pero... ¿por qué tendría que dárosla?

SHADOW: ¡No juegues con nosotros!

Hubo un silencio. Eggman comprendía bien que no se debía jugar con la forma de vida suprema, la más grande creación del profesor Gerald Robotnik, su abuelo.

ROUGE: Verás, hemos estado investigando una antigua base militar abandonada situada en Holoska.

EGGMAN: ¿Holoska, dices? ¿Y qué hallasteis allí?

ROUGE: Encontramos a Sonic en una cápsula. Estaba en estado de animación suspendida.

Eggman pareció darse cuenta de algo. Encendió el ordenador central y buscó en su extensa base de datos. Cientos y cientos de datos e informaciones aparecían y desaparecían a una velocidad endiablada. Hasta que apareció una información, que Eggman examinó cuidadosamente.

EGGMAN: ¡Ajá!

ROUGE: ¿Has encontrado algo?

EGGMAN: Algo muy interesante.

Scourge se acercó a Sonic con una sonrisa burlona, hasta que quedaron cara a cara. Los soldados esperaban la orden de atacar, así como los helicópteros.

SONIC: Así que tú eres Scourge.

SCOURGE: Sí, colega. Yo soy el que recibió un mazazo en la cara por parte de tu chavala.

SONIC: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

SCOURGE: Ya que te escapaste de tu encierro en Holoska, el señor Genesis me ha pedido que te capture. Y sí, fue él quien envió al Egg Cerberus para evitar que fueseis muy lejos, pero como veo, ha resultado inútil.

Sonic sonrió confiado.

SONIC: ¿Y qué te hace pensar que me vas a detener?

SCOURGE: Muy fácil.

Entonces miró a Silver.

SCOURGE: ¡Eh, blancucho! ¡Explícale a este idiota lo que puedo hacer!

SILVER: ¡Ten cuidado, Sonic! ¡Puede igualar tu velocidad supersónica!

Sonic se sorprendió al oír aquello.

SONIC: ¿Cómo eres capaz...?

SCOURGE: Muy fácil.

Todos estaban muy serios, menos Scourge, el cual seguía con su chulería.

SCOURGE: Yo fui creado a partir de tus células.

Sonic se quedó de piedra al oír eso.

SONIC: ¿Eres... un...?

SCOURGE: ¡Clon! ¡Respuesta correcta, chavalote!

El resto se quedó estupefacto ante semejante revelación.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	6. Duelo de velocistas

**CÁPITULO 5: DUELO DE VELOCISTAS**

Todos estaban estupefactos ante la revelación de Scourge.

SONIC: Por eso me engañasteis y me capturasteis... para que tú pudieses ser creado, pero, ¿con qué propósito?

SCOURGE: Yo sólo soy una pieza pequeña en algo mucho mayor.

SONIC: ¿Algo mayor, dices?

SCOURGE: ¡Sí, tío!

Hubo una pequeña pausa. Ambos se recorrieron con la mirada.

SONIC: ¿Quién está detrás de todo esto?

SCOURGE: ¿No te lo he dicho ya, amiguito azul? ¡El señor Alexander Genesis!

TAILS: ¿Genesis? ¿El empresario multimillonario?

SCOURGE: Exacto, bola de pelo.

Ante la pantalla de Eggman había un informe sobre un proyecto secreto llevado a cabo hace más de 20 años

EGGMAN: Se trata del Proyecto Genesis. Se llamó así en honor a Garriott Genesis, que fue quien proporcionó el dinero y la tecnología necesaria a G.U.N. para que pudiesen hacer sus investigaciones.

ROUGE: ¿Garriott Genesis? ¿No fue ése quien fundó Genesis Corp.?

EGGMAN: Así es. Ahora es su hijo Alexander quien dirige el enorme imperio que fundó su padre.

SHADOW: No nos desviemos del asunto. ¿En qué consistía esa investigación?

EGGMAN: Se investigaba sobre clonación en esa instalación de Holoska.

Rouge y Shadow se sorprendieron.

EGGMAN: Así es, mis queridos amigos. No sólo clonación, sino también genética.

ROUGE: ¿Qué pretendían conseguir?

EGGMAN: Crear el soldado perfecto, que fuese más resistente y más eficiente en las guerras.

SHADOW: ¿Y lo consiguieron?

Eggman negó con la cabeza.

EGGMAN: Garriott murió repentinamente cuando estaban a punto de conseguir resultado alguno. Alexander era todavía un niño cuando su padre murió. Se ordenó detener toda investigación relacionada con el Proyecto Genesis, así como apartar de la vida pública a todos aquellos científicos y militares que estuvieron involucrados.

SHADOW: Tal como hicieron hace 50 años. Nunca aprenderán...

ROUGE: ¿Crees que Alexander Genesis puede haber reiniciado el proyecto?

SHADOW: Es posible.

Shadow y Rouge acordaron poner sobre aviso a Sonic y los demás. Shadow cogió su Esmeralda del Caos e hizo un Chaos Control. Ambos desaparecieron.

Hacía un rato que Sonic y Scourge habían empezado su combate. Mientras peleaban entre sí, Tails y los demás se habían quedado a repeler a los soldados de Genesis. Ambos estaban igualados. Lógico, pues ambos son iguales genéticamente, lo que implicaba que ambos tenían las mismas habilidades. Ninguno de los dos permitía al otro tomarse un respiro. Hasta que ambos decidieron parar cerca de un lago.

SONIC: Se nota que eres un clon de mí. Puedes igualar mi velocidad casi sin problema.

Scourge sonrió confiado.

SCOURGE: Yo también tengo mi as bajo la manga.

SONIC: ¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues muéstralo!

SCOURGE: Como quieras.

Entonces sacó un objeto. Parecía una Esmeralda del Caos, pero no lo era. Era una esmeralda artificial, de color azul oscuro. Provocó un Chaos Control. Desapareció y apareció delante de él, propinándole un puñetazo en toda la mandíbula. Cayó al suelo, dolorido y con la boca sangrando.

SCOURGE: Esta esmeralda artificial no es tan poderosa como una Esmeralda del Caos, pero tiene el poder suficiente. Y el señor Genesis ha fabricado unas cuantas más.

SONIC: ¿Qué?

Entonces aparecieron en la lejanía Tails y los demás, acompañados también de Shadow y Rouge. Scourge se dio cuenta de que no podría con todos. Optó por la solución más fácil.

SCOURGE: Me voy, chavalote. Si quieres saber más, vete a Soleanna.

Y salió corriendo a velocidad supersónica. Pronto llegaron los demás a donde se encontraba Sonic.

TAILS: ¿Estás bien?

SONIC: Sí, no es nada.

Entonces dirigió su mirada a Shadow y a Rouge.

SONIC: ¿Habéis conseguido información alguna?

SHADOW: Sí, todo referido al lugar en el que te encerraron y los motivos.

Shadow procedió a explicar lo que el Doctor Eggman les había contado en su base. Cuando terminó, todos se quedaron pensativos. Tenían que decidir cuál era el siguiente paso que debían dar.

SILVER: Así que ese tal Alexander Genesis es el que ha organizado todo esto... ¡Debemos encontrarle!

AMY: ¿Y dónde lo buscamos?

BLAZE: No sabemos dónde se encuentra.

SONIC: Sí que lo sabemos.

Todos miraron hacia Sonic.

SONIC: Antes de salir huyendo, me dijo que podía encontrarlo en Soleanna. Si Scourge está allí, seguro que Genesis también está.

Todos acordaron ir a Soleanna. Fuese lo que fuese que Alexander Genesis estuviese preparando, debía ser de una magnitud nunca antes vista.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	7. A los pies del castillo

**CAPÍTULO 6: A LOS PIES DEL CASTILLO**

Antes de aventurarse a ir a Soleanna, se tomaron un día de descanso. Acordaron dividir el grupo. Tails, Rouge, Omega y Blaze irían a buscar las Esmeraldas del Caos restantes. Ya tenían una, y la otra estaba en posesión de Genesis. Sonic, Shadow y Silver irían a Soleanna a dar caza a Genesis.

Los tres erizos se encontraban en la parte antigua de la ciudad. Estaban enfrente del gran pebetero en el que se realiza anualmente la ofrenda a Solaris.

SILVER: Soleanna es muy grande. ¿Dónde buscamos primero?

SONIC: Deberíamos ir primero al castillo abandonado. Ése es un buen lugar para esconderse.

Se dirigieron hacia allá. El castillo era de un tamaño colosal. Lo que una vez fue un imponente castillo ahora está en ruinas y parcialmente inundado. Todo esto se debe a la muerte del Duque de Soleanna diez años atrás.

Tras un buen rato de lo que tenía el aspecto de ser una búsqueda infructuosa, llegaron a una porción de tierra junto a un torreón medio derruido. Pararon para descansar.

SHADOW: ¡Qué pérdida de tiempo! Vámonos a otro lugar!

SILVER: Sigamos buscando un poco.

SONIC: Tal vez salte la liebre cuando menos nos lo esperemos.

Entonces un helicóptero descendió delante de ellos. Del helicóptero bajaron dos personas. Una era Scourge. La otra era un hombre. Apenas llegaría a los cuarenta años. Calvo, tenía una barba sólo alrededor de la boca, de color muy claro. Sus ojos eran grises. Era de piel clara, pero no en exceso. Vestía un traje blanco, con camisa y corbata también blancas. En cambio, sus zapatos eran negros.

SCOURGE: Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Sonic... y el blancucho. Y por lo que veo, habéis traído acompañante.

SONIC: Tú también has traído compañía, Scourge.

SILVER: ¿Eres tú el señor Genesis?

Hubo un pequeño silencio. El hombre ordenó a Scourge que se fuera. Scourge se marchó, no sin antes hacer un gesto como queriéndoles decir que ya se verían las caras.

GENESIS: Yo soy Alexander Genesis. Y vosotros sois Sonic y Shadow.

Entonces miró a Silver.

GENESIS: Pero de ti no sé tu nombre. No hay información sobre ti.

SILVER: Mi nombre es Silver.

Empezó a caminar alrededor de los tres erizos, con paso decidido pero sin perderlos de vista.

GENESIS: Me habéis estado importunando demasiado. Habéis estado obstaculizando la Operación Renacimiento.

SONIC: ¿Operación Renacimiento? ¿Tiene eso que ver con el Proyecto Genesis y el hecho de que Scourge sea un clon mío?

GENESIS: Sí. Yo retomé el proyecto que mi padre inició. La... "muerte repentina" que figura en el informe, en realidad fue un asesinato.

SHADOW: ¿Qué?

GENESIS: El alto mando de G.U.N. ordenó la muerte de mi padre. Consideró la investigación una amenaza para la seguridad mundial.

SHADOW: Y apartaron a los que sabían del proyecto.

GENESIS: Así es.

Hubo una pequeña pausa. Genesis se paró y miró a Shadow.

GENESIS: Al igual que tú, yo también perdí a alguien que quería mucho.

SILVER: Entonces, lo que pretendes es... ¿vengarte de la humanidad sólo porque mataron a tu padre?

Rápidamente dirigió su mirada a Silver, como si aquella pregunta le hubiese molestado.

GENESIS: ¿Venganza, dices? La venganza no es el remedio.

SONIC: ¿Entonces qué es lo que pretendes, Genesis?

GENESIS: ¿Por qué tendría que revelaros el contenido y el objetivo último de la Operación Renacimiento?

Apareció un helicóptero. Genesis se montó en él. Dio una orden a uno de los tripulantes. Luego el helicóptero despegó, perdiéndose en la distancia. Sonic, Shadow y Silver se quedaron mirando en la dirección en la que el helicóptero marchó durante un buen rato.

SONIC: ¿Por qué le hemos dejado escapar?

SILVER: No lo sé.

SHADOW: Somos imbéciles.

Entonces Shadow miró hacia el agua. La superficie estaba vibrando.

SONIC: ¿Qué pasa?

SHADOW: Hay algo bajo el agua. Y se está moviendo... ¡hacia aquí!

Del interior del agua salió una enorme masa. Los tres erizos tuvieron que apartarse para evitar ser aplastados. Cuando la cortina de agua generada se despejó, pudieron ver con más claridad qué era aquello. Era un enorme lagarto, de color rojo y negro. En su lomo portaba un sistema de soporte vital. A Shadow y a Sonic les resultó familiar.

SHADOW: ¿Biolizard?

SONIC: No, debe ser un copia de él. Es lo más probable.

Silver era el más sorprendido, pues nunca había visto ningún ser semejante. Shadow le explicó qué era el Biolizard original y lo que había pasado con él. También explico cómo atacaba y su punto débil.

SILVER: Así que tenemos que destruir el soporte vital que lleva en la espalda para derrotar a ese monstruo.

SONIC: ¡Venga! Ya sabemos lo que toca.

SHADOW: ¡Adelante!

Se lanzaron al ataque, dispuestos a vencer a la copia de Biolizard.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	8. Viejo enemigo, diferente escenario

**CAPÍTULO 7: VIEJO ENEMIGO, DIFERENTE ESCENARIO**

Los tres erizos batallaban como podían a Biolizard. No era el mismo al que Shadow se había enfrentado tiempo atrás a bordo de ARK. Sus ataques eran más inteligentes, impropios de su condición de bestia. Estaba claro que, aparte de hacer una simple clonación, Genesis había mejorado a Biolizard para ser el monstruo perfecto.

SILVER: ¡Nos está ganando terreno!

Sonic, Shadow y Silver apenas podían acercarse al monstruo. Pasaban gran parte del tiempo huyendo. Pudieron refugiarse en un torreón, rodeado de agua por todas partes. Biolizard esperaba pacientemente, nadando alrededor del torreón a que los tres erizos decidiesen salir de ahí.

SONIC: ¡Maldita bestia!

Sonic se asomó. Biolizard seguía esperando.

SONIC: Tarde o temprano tendremos que salir de aquí.

SILVER: Sí, ¿pero cómo?

SHADOW: Ésa es una buena pregunta.

Shadow y Silver se asomaron también. Entonces Biolizard miró hacia ellos. Abrió la boca y disparó un potente rayo. Se pusieron a cubierto como buenamente pudieron. Medio torreón se volatilizó instantáneamente.

SHADOW: ¡Si vamos a hacer algo, mejor será que lo hagamos ya!

Biolizard volvió a disparar. Esta vez dio en la parte baja del torreón.

SILVER: ¡Pretende echar abajo este torreón!

El torreón empezaba a inclinarse peligrosamente. Estaba al borde del colapso. Biolizard parecía que iba, por fin, a atrapar a sus presas.

SONIC: ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

SILVER: ¡Tengo una idea!

SHADOW: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

SILVER: ¡Seguidme la corriente!

Finalmente, como era predecible, el torreón se derrumbó, causando un enorme estruendo y levantando una enorme polvareda. No había ni rastro de los erizos.

SONIC: ¡Por los pelos!

Cuando todo el polvo desapareció, aparecieron en el aire. Silver sostenía a Sonic y a Shadow con su telequinesis. Estaban justo encima de Biolizard, pero éste no los había visto, aunque no tardaría en divisarlos. Sonic y Shadow empezaron a girar a una enorme velocidad.

SILVER: ¡Ahora!

Con todas sus fuerzas, Silver lanzó a Sonic y a Shadow hacia el soporte vital de Biolizard. Impactaron a una enorme velocidad. Al ser dañado el soporte vital, Biolizard profirió un gran rugido de dolor. Sonic se fue del soporte, dándole a Shadow la oportunidad de dar el golpe de gracia.

SHADOW: ¡Chaos Blast!

Provocó una explosión que destruyó el sistema de soporte vital por completo. Biolizard hizo varios movimientos erráticos y rugió varias veces antes de caer muerto al agua, quedando medio hundido. Había costado bastante, pero finalmente habían vencido a Biolizard. Se reunieron en un trozo de tierra contiguo al cadáver de Biolizard.

SILVER: ¿Estáis bien?

SHADOW: Sí.

SONIC: ¡Ha salido a la perfección! Definitivamente, has tenido una idea brillante, Silver.

SILVER: Gracias.

Entonces Shadow recibió una llamada a través de su transmisor.

SHADOW: Aquí Shadow.

ROUGE: Soy Rouge. Hemos conseguido todas las Esmeraldas del Caos restantes, a excepción de la que Genesis y tú poseéis.

SHADOW: ¿Dónde os encontráis?

ROUGE: Estamos en la ciudad vieja de Soleanna, donde el gran pebetero. Os esperamos allí.

SHADOW: De acuerdo, vamos para allá.

Los tres erizos empezaron a caminar en dirección a la ciudad. Entonces, un ruído les alertó. Un helicóptero les sobrevoló. Era el helicóptero en el que el señor Genesis se había marchado.

SONIC: El helicóptero de Genesis.

SHADOW: ¿A dónde irá?

Entonces Silver se fijó en algo.

SILVER: ¡Mirad! ¡Algo ha caído del helicóptero!

Se acercaron. Se sorprendieron mucho al ver lo que era.

SONIC: ¡Una Esmeralda del Caos!

SILVER: Es la que me arrebataron. La esmeralda blanca.

SHADOW: ¿Cómo han podido perder algo tan valioso?

SILVER: Tal vez se le cayó, en cuyo caso se estará acordando de la familia de alguien.

SONIC: No lo creo.

Shadow y Silver miraron a Sonic.

SHADOW: ¿Qué quieres decir?

SONIC: Tal vez... nos la haya dado a propósito.

SILVER: ¿Por qué haría algo así?

SONIC: Seguramente se cree que tiene su plan tan bien organizado que no podrá detenernos. Y por eso nos da la esmeralda. Como quiera que la haya usado, ya no le vale para nada, así que nos la da a nosotros.

SHADOW: ¿Lo estás interpretando como un desafío?

SONIC: ¡Exacto! Cree que nos saca ventaja, pero se equivoca.

Sonic guiñó un ojo y mostró el pulgar.

SHADOW: Mejor será que vayamos a Soleanna. Nos esperan.

SILVER: Cierto.

SHADOW: ¡Chaos Control!

Y desaparecieron.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	9. De Soleanna al Polo Sur

**CAPÍTULO 8: DE SOLEANNA AL POLO SUR**

Los tres erizos aparecieron ante los demás en el gran pebetero.

SONIC: ¿Las tenéis?

AMY: ¡Sí! Aquí están.

Entonces Amy, Rouge, Tails, Blaze y Omega enseñaron las cinco esmeraldas que tenían.

BLAZE: Nos falta...

SILVER: Tenemos la esmeralda de Genesis.

TAILS: ¿Qué?

Silver y Shadow enseñaron sus esmeraldas. Todos se alegraron, pues aquello hacía el total en siete. Tenían en su poder todas las Esmeraldas del Caos. Ahora el siguiente paso era ir a por Genesis.

SHADOW: Hay un problema: no sabemos dónde se oculta Genesis.

ROUGE: Yo lo sé. Investigando un poco, hemos descubierto que tiene una enorme mansión en el Polo Sur, la cual se denomina "Palacio de Invierno".

SONIC: Típica excentricidad de multimillonario.

SILVER: Pues no sé a qué esperamos.

TAILS: Vayamos en el Sea Fox.

Se dirigieron al puerto. Allí se encontraba anclado el Sea Fox, el submarino de Tails. De color azul, con el símbolo de las dos colas de Tails. Subieron a bordo. El submarino se sumergió, poniendo rumbo directo hacia el Polo Sur.

Tras más de diez horas de navegación, hicieron un alto en un pueblo en la costa de Mazuri para descansar y aprovisionarse. Mientras cargaban el submarino, el Egg Carrier les sobrevoló. Tails entró corriendo al sumarino.

AMY: ¿A dónde vas?

TAILS: Voy a contactar con Eggman. Tal vez nos lleve más rápido al escondrijo de Genesis.

Tails contactó con éxito, por lo que Eggman les permitió subir a bordo. En cuanto al Sea Fox, tenía un sistema por el cual podía regresar a casa de Tails si no se le necesitaba. Aun así, tampoco podían confiar demasiado en Eggman, pues era posible que les hiciese una jugarreta para arrebatarles las Esmeraldas del Caos.

SONIC: ¿Por qué nos ayudas esta vez, Eggman?

EGGMAN: Por una razón muy sencilla: porque no quiero competencia.

SILVER: ¿Competencia?

EGGMAN: Genesis quiere conquistar el mundo, eso seguro. Y yo quiero conquistar el mundo. Así que hay que eliminar a la competencia.

SHADOW: Ya veo.

Tras un buen tiempo de viaje, ya empezaron a divisar la costa del Polo Sur. Y unos pocos minutos después, el Palacio de Invierno. Era similar al palacio de una familia real, situado en medio de una gran llanura de nieve.

EGGMAN: Es vuestro turno.

ROUGE: Tened cuidado.

Shadow realizó un Chaos Control, llevándose consigo a Sonic y a Silver. Aparecieron justo en la puerta del palacio. La puerta se abrió ante ellos, y entraron. El recibidor era de un tamaño gigantesco, tanto que Sonic y Silver se sorprendieron. Enfrente de ellos había una gran escalinata, junto con un pasillos perpendicular. Silver se fue por la izquierda y Shadow por la derecha. Al poco de que se marchasen, apareció Scourge con un Chaos Control.

SCOURGE: ¡Cuánto tiempo, chavalote!

SONIC: Te recuerdo que no somos amigos.

SCOURGE: ¡Venga, tío! ¿No quieres que juguemos un poco?

SONIC: Tus juegos no me gustan demasiado, pero si quieres jugar... ¡entonces jugaremos!

Scourge sonrió de forma siniestra.

SCOURGE: Antes tengo que explicar las reglas.

SONIC: ¿Reglas?

Alrededor de Scourge empezaron a flotar siete esmeraldas artificiales.

SONIC: ¡Son iguales a la que usaste contra mí en nuestro enfrentamiento!

SCOURGE: ¡Exacto! Y como te dije en aquel entonces, no son tan poderosas como las originales, pero tienen el poder suficiente para hacer las mismas cosas que las originales.

SONIC: ¿Por ejemplo?

SCOURGE: Por ejemplo... ¡transformarme al igual que tú!

SONIC: ¿Qué?

Las esmeraldas empezaron a girar alrededor de Scourge. Se elevó en el aire, siendo rodeado por un aura púrpura. Su piel se volvió púrpura, sus púas se erizaron y sus ojos se volvieron de color rojo, con la esclerótica negra.

SCOURGE: ¿Qué te parece?

Sonic estaba aterrorizado. La idea de enfrentarse que era exactamente igual en poder a Super Sonic lo asustaba de una manera demencial. No tenía todas las esmeraldas consigo, así que no podía transformarse. Su desventaja era abrumadoramente enorme.

SONIC: No... puedo... creerlo...

SCOURGE: ¡Pues créetelo, imbécil! ¡Estás ante el ser vivo más poderoso que jamás ha existido en este mundo! ¡Di hola a Super Scourge!

Sonic empezó a pensar que aquello era el final. Pero entonces, se dio cuenta de un detalle muy importante. Sonrió. Parecía que, al fin y al cabo, no todo estaba perdido.

SCOURGE: ¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Acaso quieres recibir con alegría el abrazo de la muerte?

SONIC: No es eso.

SCOURGE: ¿Entonces?

SONIC: Es muy sencillo. Esas esmeraldas no son iguales a las originales.

SCOURGE: Sí, ¿y qué?

Sonic recuperaba la confianza a pasos agigantados.

SONIC: Pues que esas esmeraldas que usaste para transformarte, seguramente agotarán su energía, haciendo que vuelvas a tu estado normal. Entonces, así te derrotaré. ¡Debo aguantar!

Scourge no le dio demasiada importancia.

SCOURGE: ¿Y qué si pierden su energía? Antes de que eso pase, ya la habrás diñado.

SONIC: ¡Eso e gustaría verlo!

Sonic se preparó para pelear. Scourge se lanzó a toda velocidad a por el erizo azul, con un enorme ansia por matarlo. Más que una pelea, aquello iba a ser una prueba de desgaste y resistencia para Sonic.

SCOURGE: ¡Muere!

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	10. Un combate para la historia

**CAPÍTULO 9: UN COMBATE PARA LA HISTORIA**

Huir. Era lo único que Sonic podía hacer ante el inmenso poder de Super Scourge. Su única esperanza era que las esmeraldas falsas agotasen su poder, para que así Scourge volviese a la normalidad y tuviese posibilidades de vencerlo. Aunque Sonic corría muy rápido, Scourge volaba mucho más rápido.

SCOURGE: ¿Qué te pasa, chavalote? ¿No aguantas mi ritmo?

SONIC: ¡Mierda!

Scourge le propinó un fuerte golpe por la espalda que lo mando volando. Haciendo un Chaos Control, Scourge rápidamente se puso delante para golpearle en el estómago. Sonic cayó al suelo, muy dolorido y con sangre brotando por la boca. Scourge se paseó alrededor de él, con una malvada sonrisa.

SCOURGE: Reconócelo, tus posibilidades de salir vivo de este lugar... ¡son mínimas!

Scourge profirió una sonora carcajada. Al fin y al cabo, Scourge era un auténtico sádico. Disfrutaba ver sufrir a Sonic.

SCOURGE: Y cuando tú hayas muerto, ocuparé tu puesto como el héroe más grande de la Tierra, mientras el señor Genesis gobierna este mundo.

SONIC: Eso... no te lo crees... ni tú.

SCOURGE: ¡Cállate!

De un bofetón lo levantó volando unos metros. Se incorporó un poco aturdido. Pero entonces, Sonic se fijó en algo. El color púrpura de la piel de Super Scourge parecía desvanecerse hacia el habitual verde de Scourge. Parecía que Sonic tenía razón, el poder de las esmeraldas falsas no era infinito. Lo único que necesitaba era entretenerlo un poco hasta que su poder se desvaneciese por completo.

SCOURGE: Conque quieres más, ¿eh?

Sonic empezó a moverse rápidamente, con el objetivo de desgastar a Scourge.

SONIC: ¡Atrápame de nuevo si puedes!

SCOURGE: Idiota...

Acto seguido, realizó un Chaos Control, apareciendo justo enfrente de Sonic. Éste se detuvo en seco.

SCOURGE: Ya me he cansado de jugar.

SONIC: ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

SCOURGE: ¡Matarte de una puñetera vez!

Y cuando se disponía a dar un puñetazo mortal a Sonic, Scourge volvió a su estado normal.

SCOURGE: ¿Qué?

SONIC: ¡Ahora!

Sonic le propinó un derechazo a Scourge, dejándolo KO al instante. Las esmeraldas falsas dejaron de brillar. Cuando Sonic fue a coger una, se rompió.

SONIC: Parece que cuando su poder se agota, se vuelven muy frágiles.

Al poco rato, aparecieron Shadow y Silver. Se sorprendieron al ver a Scourge derrotado.

SILVER: ¿Estás bien?

SONIC: Sólo un poco dolorido.

SHADOW: Debemos encontrar a Genesis cuanto antes.

GENESIS: No será necesario.

Los tres se giraron. Genesis se encontraba en lo alto de la escalinata. Seguía vistiendo su impecable traje blanco.

GENESIS: Me sorprende que hayas podido vencer a tu clon más perfecto, Sonic. Sus habilidades eran idénticas a las tuyas.

SONIC: Pero no tenía mi astucia.

Genesis empezó a bajar la escalinata. Parecía dirigirse a algún lugar que sólo el conocía.

SHADOW: ¡No huyas!

GENESIS: No estoy huyendo, solamente os estoy conduciendo hacia la sala de control.

SILVER: ¿Sala de control?

GENESIS: Si queréis saber la verdad, solamente tenéis que seguir mis pasos.

Genesis se paró al pie de la escalinata. Les hizo un gesto para que se acercasen. Lo hicieron con mucho recelo. Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, la parte del suelo en la que estaban empezó a elevarse.

SHADOW: ¿Cuál es tu plan, Genesis? ¿Dominar el mundo?

GENESIS: Mi plan es hacer renacer a la humanidad.

SONIC: ¿Qué?

GENESIS: Veréis, el mundo se ha corrompido con el devenir de los siglos. La humanidad ha perdido su verdadera razón de ser. Yo soy el encargado de hacerles recordar a todos los habitantes de este planeta por qué existen.

SILVER: ¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?

El elevador se detuvo. Estaban ante una enorme sala, con una gran cúpula acristalada. En la pared había varias pantallas y un panel de control.

GENESIS: Varios clones de Biolizard son enviados a distintos lugares del globo. Los soldados de G.U.N. no podrán derrotarlos con sus medios. Ahí es donde entran mis soldados. Ellos los vencerán, y dirán a la población que yo los he mandado para salvarlos. Yo seré aclamado a nivel mundial, y me convertiré en el hombre más poderoso del mundo. Así podré construir la utopía de un mundo perfecto, sin el menor rastro de corrupción humana. La Operación Renacimiento será un éxito.

Los tres erizos se sorprendieron ante semejante revelación.

SHADOW: ¿Y cuándo pensabas llevar ese plan a cabo?

GENESIS: ¿Llevarlo a cabo? Shadow, no soy el Doctor Eggman, no revelo mis planes antes de llevarlos a cabo. La Operación Renacimiento comenzó hace 35 minutos. Los clones de Biolizard ya están ejecutando su labor, así como mis soldados.

Sonic, Shadow y Silver no podían creer aquello. El mundo iba a caer a manos de Genesis, y no podían hacer nada. Pero no se desanimaron tan fácilmente.

SONIC: ¡Escucha, Genesis! Aunque tus hombres digan que tú has salvado al mundo, nadie te creerá.

GENESIS: ¿Qué dices, insensato? Soy uno de los hombres más influyentes del mundo, por supuesto que me creerán.

SHADOW: Nosotros somos más influyentes que tú.

GENESIS: ¡De ninguna manera!

SILVER: Nosotros somos los auténticos héroes de este mundo, no tú.

Entonces, las siete Esmeraldas del Caos empezaron a girar alrededor de los tres erizos. Sus pieles se volvieron doradas, sus púas se erizaron y sus ojos se volvieron rojos. Se habían transformado en Super Sonic, Super Shadow y Super Silver.

SONIC: Genesis...

SHADOW: … aquí...

SILVER: … y ahora...

SONIC, SHADOW, SILVER: ¡Te derrotaremos!

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	11. Más rápido, más alto, más fuerte

**CAPÍTULO 10: MÁS RÁPIDO, MÁS ALTO, MÁS FUERTE**

Los tres erizos despedían un aura de auténtico poder. Era el poder de las siete Esmeraldas del Caos, fluyendo a través de los cuerpos y las almas de Sonic, Shadow y Silver. Incluso Genesis, hombre impasible por naturaleza, se sorprendía ante semejante despliegue de fuerza.

GENESIS: Es increíble... ahora mismo, sois más poderosos que la más poderosa de las armas creadas por el ser humano. Resulta fascinante.

SHADOW: ¿Y qué piensas hacer? Estás en clara desventaja ante nosotros.

Entonces, sin mediar palabra, se quitó la americana y la corbata, para a continuación desabrocharse la camisa.

SILVER: ¿Qué demonios es eso?

Genesis llevaba incrustado en su pecho un enorme cristal púrpura, con un marco metálico.

SONIC: Es como las esmeraldas artificiales... ¡pero mucho más grande!

SHADOW: Y creo que sé para qué va a utilizarla.

Entonces, el cristal empezó a brillar intensamente. Un gran resplandor iluminó el lugar. Cuando aquel resplandor desapareció, Genesis había cambiado radicalmente de aspecto. Su piel se había vuelto púrpura, y un aura del mismo color le rodeaba. Ya no llevaba su característico traje blanco. En su pecho seguía llevando el cristal.

GENESIS: Como podéis observar, he alcanzado un estado superior, similar al vuestro.

SONIC: No...

GENESIS: Sí. Mejor será que os lo creáis pues yo, Alexander Genesis, os daré muerte hoy y gobernaré el mundo, tal y como mi padre quiso hacer.

SHADOW: ¿Qué?

GENESIS: Así es. Mi padre murió asesinado porque G.U.N. supo de las verdaderas intenciones del Proyecto Genesis.

SILVER: Crear un ejército de clones para conquistar el mundo.

GENESIS: Ahora que lo sabéis todo, ¡morid como las ratas inmundas que sois!

Genesis salió volando, y los tres erizos hicieron lo mismo. Atravesaron el techo del lugar para combatir en campo abierto. A medida que volaban, Genesis les atacaba lanzando rayos de energía concentrada.

SONIC: ¡No dejéis que os alcancen!

SHADOW: ¡En ello estamos!

SILVER: ¡Cuidado!

Genesis había lanzado un rayo mucho más poderoso. Gracias al Chaos Control, pudieron esquivarlo. Genesis siguió lanzando rayos de energía.

SILVER: ¡No puedo detener esos rayos con mi psicoquinesis!

SONIC: Debemos idear algo para acabar con este tipo, ¡y rápido!

Shadow se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia Genesis, con la esperanza de poder inflingirle daño alguno. Sin embargo, Genesis generó un campo de energía a modo de escudo, el cual rechazó con contundencia la embestida de Shadow.

SHADOW: ¡Mierda!

Shadow se preparó para lanzar un Chaos Spear a la máxima potencia. Entonces, sin previo aviso, Genesis realizó un Chaos Control, situándose detrás de Shadow y golpeándole por la espalda.

GENESIS: No tenéis ninguna posibilidad de salir con vida de este enfrentamiento.

SONIC: ¿Quién te lo garantiza?

GENESIS: Mi poder, claramente superior al vuestro.

Silver cargó contra Genesis, aunque obtuvo el mismo resultado estéril que Shadow.

SILVER: ¿Pero no hay manera humana de vencer a este tío?

SONIC: Tiene que haberla.

Entonces Sonic se fijó en el cristal de Genesis.

GENESIS: Estás pensando en destruir el cristal, ¿verdad, Sonic?

SONIC: Mierda...

GENESIS: ¿Creías que no lo había previsto? Este cristal es irrompible. Cualquier intento de quebrarlo será totalmente infructuoso.

Entonces Shadow se preparó para lanzar un Chaos Spear.

GENESIS: ¿Otra vez esa técnica inútil?

El cristal de Genesis brilló mucho más.

SHADOW: Chaos...

Y del cristal salió un poderoso haz de energía.

SHADOW: ¡Spear!

El Chaos Spear y el haz de energía chocaron. Comenzó un duelo de energía. Sólo el más fuerte vencería. El Chaos Spear de Shadow retrocedía poco a poco.

GENESIS: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso no eras la tan cacareada forma de vida suprema?

SHADOW: ¡Maldito seas! ¡No te dejaré ganar tan fácilmente!

Sin embargo, a pesar de la enorme fuerza de Shadow, éste no conseguía mantener a raya el haz de energía de Genesis.

GENESIS: ¡Hasta nunca, Shadow!

SONIC: ¡De ninguna manera matarás a mi amigo!

GENESIS: ¿Eh?

Sonic apareció de la nada, y con una fuerza inusitada, propinó una patada al cristal de su pecho.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	12. Paz

**CAPÍTULO 11: PAZ**

Tras golpear el cristal de Genesis, Sonic se alejó rápidamente. El cristal comenzó a agrietarse.

GENESIS: ¡No es posible!

Aquello hizo que Genesis perdiese fuerzas, con lo que Shadow empleó todas sus fuerzas en empujar su Chaos Spear hacia Genesis.

SHADOW: ¡Hasta nunca, desgraciado!

GENESIS: ¡No!

Genesis fue totalmente vaporizado. No quedó ningún rastro de él. Genesis había sido vencido.

SILVER: ¡Victoria!

SONIC: ¡Sí!

Sonic y Silver se alegraron mucho por la victoria. Shadow, por su parte, se limitó a sonreír, pues estaba contento de haber encontrado a un enemigo digno tras mucho tiempo.

SHADOW: No cantemos victoria todavía.

SILVER: ¿Y eso?

SHADOW: Tenemos que encargarnos de los clones de Biolizard.

SONIC: ¡Es verdad!

Entoces, apareció el Egg Carrier encima de ellos. Los tres erizos realizaron un Chaos Control, apareciendo dentro de la nave. Allí estaban los demás.

AMY: ¡Sonic!

Amy abrazó a Sonic con todas sus fuerzas. Sonic volvió a su estado normal, así como Shadow y Silver.

TAILS: Ya nos hemos encargado nosotros de los monstruos que Genesis mandó.

SONIC: Entonces podemos decir con seguridad que ha vuelto la paz.

EGGMAN: Así es.

Todos se alegraron. Habían derrotado a su enemigo, y aquello era motivo de celebración.

EGGMAN: Ha vuelto la paz... de momento.

Todos se callaron.

SONIC: Nunca te rindes, ¿verdad, Eggman?

EGGMAN: Ya os lo dije, sólo os ayudé porque no quería competencia.

Todos rieron.

BLAZE: Sabes de sobra que estaremos preparados para pararte los pies.

Eggman se fue hacia la sala de mando.

EGGMAN: ¿Estás segura, Blaze? Igual os lleváis una sorpresita.

Una compuerta se abrió. Sonic salió corriendo hacia ella, con los demás mirando atónitos. Saltó al vacío. Tails sonrió. Al fin y al cabo, Sonic era un espíritu libre. Sonic descendió en caída libre.

**FIN**


End file.
